Visions
by siriuslegolasmad
Summary: Story of Legolas and what his Father wishes him to do. It includes an elven maiden with the problem of having visions. Love blossoms and consequences follow.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: Visions and promises.**_

She turned, the small sound frightening her. It was a continuous tapping on the window. She froze from reading the book she had held in her small Elven hands. The sound stopped again. She sat looking at the window for a couple of seconds more before eventually going back to the reading which had been set for her by the tutor her Father, the King of the elves of Rushbrook, had decided she should have. She enjoyed the lessons but they sometimes became dull as the tutor was old and often repeated himself. She looked up again as the tapping began again. She climbed to her feet and made her way cautiously to the window. Looking out, it was a wonder she didn't scream. Underneath the window, swinging wildly in the wind was the body of an elf. She turned from the window, her brown hair swinging quickly about her face as tears began coursing down her finely sculpted cheeks. She reached her Father's room in a matter of a couple of minutes and burst in, sobs racking her small frame. Her Father turned from the person he had been talking too, a frown crossing his face which quickly turned to concern as he saw the despair and sadness on his youngest child's face.

"What is it little one?" Amadre ran to him, throwing her arms about his neck and clutching to him tightly. Her Father, Ahran, held her close. The other elf he had been talking to, slipped silently out of the room, smirking slightly. The King stroked his daughter's hair until she had quieted again. She eventually pulled back from him.

"I saw it again. The vision I keep getting of Fasiel strung up outside my window." She began to cry again. The King felt some of the pain his daughter felt. He worried for her. It was not good that she was forced to see these visions. These visions, that so easily scared her. Her Mother had also suffered from this problem until eventually she had killed herself as the visions began to appear to her even more frequently so that some days it felt as though she was constantly in one. He pulled his daughter away from him, and lifted her up. He made his way down the darkening corridors and to her older brother's rooms. Amadre was sniffling as he entered into Fasiel's rooms. Fasiel looked up from reading in his bed. A look of concern fell across his features as he realised what had befallen his little sister. He climbed out the bed, reaching out for his sister as he did so. His Father passed her to him, after kissing her softly on the cheek. Amadre fell into her brother's arms, snuggling gladly into the warmth of his bare chest. Fasiel sighed and wrapped her up in the blanket, snuggling into the bed with her. The last thing she said before falling asleep was,

"Promise me that you won't do anything like that. You will never do what I see in my visions." Fasiel smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I promise."

It was five hundred since Fasiel had said that. Amadre was now a beautiful young Elven woman with all she could ever wish for and more. She sat underneath a willow tree outside her home. Someone walking towards her made her look up from the daisy chain she had been happily making. It was her Father with another male elf. Her brother was following closely, a frown creasing his features. He saw Amadre and attempted to motion to her to go. She climbed slowly to her feet, stretching idly as she did so. She ignored her brother and began to walk calmly to where the three male elves were walking. Fasiel's frown grew even deeper as he saw what she was doing. The stranger with her Father looked up as she came towards them. Her Father gestured her too them.

"This is my youngest child, Amadre." He then motioned to the elf stood beside him. "This is Earang, the son of Thranduil. His Father is an old friend of mine. I have invited him to the castle. They will arrive within a couple of days." Amadre nodded and then smiled at Earang. He was a handsome elf with blonde hair to his shoulders. He was wearing the dark green leggings, silver under tunic and lighter green over tunic of the Mirkwood Elves. He smiled back at her, the smile breaking his youthful face into a smiling heaven for Amadre. Fasiel sighed heavily and turned from what he could see was happening.

It was three days later and Amadre was dressed in her finest dress ready for the feast when she would finally be able to meet her Fathers friend's sons. If they were anything to go by on Earang, her Father may just have her married as he often threatened to do. She smiled at the memories of her Father when she was younger and how he used to tease her about all her crushes. She sighed happily, pulling a brush through her hair. She began to hum to herself until a knock at the door made her turn around.

"Come in." The door opened and her brother entered, with a slight frown upon his face. She smiled at him as he moved up to her. She continued. "What is it brother?" He shrugged and shook his head, before forcing himself to smile at her.

"It is nothing. Come, we must hurry to the feast or else Father will be sending a search party for us." He laughed and held out his arm for her to link on to.

They made their way down the stairs to where the sounds of a lilting melody could be heard. Fasiel led Amadre through the double doors and to where her Father was sat talking to an elf that could only have been Thranduil. Three more male elves were sat near them, each with similar features which could mean only one thing. They were Thranduil's sons. She had an intake of breath as she recognized Earang. He looked up at her and smiled, nodding at Fasiel as he did so. Her Father's voice made her turn to him,

"Ahhh….here is my beautiful daughter. My Lords, meet Amadre. Amadre meet the King Thranduil and his son's, Earang, Sendorn and Legolas." She smiled round at all of them, before her Father beckoned for her to sit down next to the one her Father had called Sendorn. He turned to her straight away and began talking,

"I'm pleased to meet you, My Lady." Amadre felt herself blushing as she replied.

"There is no need to call me Lady. I am not of high born blood such as you." He grimaced. She continued. "You do not enjoy being a highborn?" He smiled again and shook his head.

"I have not enjoyed it since the death of my Mother." He smiled sadly. She looked away from him.

"I am sorry. My Mother is also dead." They fell into silence. Amadre turned to find her brother watching her closely. She frowned at him slightly and then stood, motioning for her brother to follow. She curtsied to the small group and after saying,

"I must excuse me and my brother for a short time. We have had nothing to drink since early this afternoon." Her Father smiled and nodded at her. She turned feeling the eyes of the three brothers burning into her back. Her brother smiled at them and then followed after his sister. They made their way to the small tables which were set out for getting drinks. The food would not be served until later on when everyone had arrived. She took a glass of the Elvish wine, as did her Brother.

"What is it? I know there is something which bothers you, my brother. What is it? Tell me now or I shall ask Father." Fasiel almost choked on his wine in his haste to reply to his younger sister.

"No! You must not do that. I have overheard something from my Father's room which I fear I should not have. It was concerning you. Thranduil and our Father were discussing the true reasons Thranduil and his sons had come here. The sons I suspect don't know this yet. Well, the oldest may do. Sendorn that is. The one which you were talking to. The two youngest are having arranged marriages. Thranduil would like you to be either Legolas or Earang's bride!" Amadre had a sharp intake of breath. There was the crash of a glass as the youngest of the sons had heard what was being said. He had come up in the hopes of getting a drink without being seen by them whilst they conversed. Amadre turned and stared at him with growing desperation in her eyes. The same look was in the male elf's eyes.

Tell me what you think in reviews! Next chapter will be up if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Thranduil's voice cut through the silence which had fallen over the hall, chiding his son.

"Legolas, honestly do you have no care? That was a priceless wine glass which you have just smashed." He turned to Ahran before carrying on. "I am sorry my old friend. He can be very careless at times." Legolas hung his head, whilst blushing profusely. His smooth, lilting voice carried across to his Father.

"Ahran, I am sorry for breaking the…" Ahran cut across him. "Never fear. There are plenty more. Now Thranduil, what were you saying?" Thranduil threw his son a less than pleased look, before moving off with Ahran to sit down and carry on with the conversation. Legolas lifted his head slightly to look at the brother and sister. Fasiel was frowning at him. Legolas coloured even more before smiling a little sheepishly.

"I am sorry. It just shocked me to hear what it was that my Father had brought us all here for. He never normally keeps things from us. He has never mentioned us marrying. Why he should think of making us do it now, I do not know." Amadre smiled. Fasiel motioned for them both to follow him. They passed out of the hall and into the gardens. Legolas gasped at the beauty of them.

Tall trees reached their branches to the sky whilst small flowering bushes surrounded their trunks. A small stream was winding its way through them, bubbling on its merry course. The velvety night sky was appraised with many glittering stars which looked like small chips of ice in the sky. Amadre smiled at the look on Legolas' face. Fasiel cleared his throat to distract them from the gardens.

"Legolas, you must promise not to tell what you overheard to anyone. We must, for now, act as though we know nothing of it until we can come up with an idea to stop this." Legolas and Amadre glanced at each other and nodded.

Suddenly, from the top of the steps, Fasiel's name was called. He turned to them and whispered,

"I will return." They both nodded and watched his retreating back. Legolas moved away from her side and sat by the bank of the stream. Amadre joined him. She turned to look at him. He glanced sideways at her before saying,

"What is it, my Lady?" She rolled her eyes.

"I told your brother to not call me that and so neither will you. Please call me Amadre." Legolas shifted slightly so he could sit more comfortably whilst talking with her. Amadre allowed her hand to fall to the softness of the grass, before lying down upon her back and staring up to the sky.

"I always used to come here when I was a little girl and needed somewhere to think. It's a calming place." Legolas nodded, whilst lying on his front. They both sighed, each lost to their own thoughts. They stayed this way for a couple more minutes until the sound of approaching footsteps made them both sit up. Amadre recognised the skulking figure immediately. It was a Lord of her Father's council. He moved down the path but did not see them and moved past the place where they were without glancing up. He was mumbling to himself whilst wringing his hands nervously. A slight sound made him stop. It was the crackling of a twig. Amadre shifted slightly so she could see the Lord better, but the moment she glanced away and back, he was gone, the shifting of the trees in the light breeze the only sound left. Amadre climbed hurriedly to her feet before glancing at Legolas. She motioned for him to follow her back to the hall, but as he stood up, Amadre felt a dizziness overcome her. She splayed her hands to grab onto a tree as she almost fell. Legolas caught hold of her hand and slipped an arm around her waist whilst asking in a concerned voice,

"Amadre, are you alright?" She shuddered in his arms and suddenly went limp. He gasped just as Fasiel rounded the corner. He ran the last few steps and Legolas looked up in panic, a look of relief flooding his face as he realised who it was. He motioned to Fasiel's sister in his arms.

"She looked dizzy so I put my hand out to help and supported her and then she fainted." A look of recognition came across Fasiel's face. He hurriedly took Amadre from the grasp of Legolas and moved back up to the halls. He turned to Legolas.

"Go and fetch my Father. Tell him we are in Amadre's room. Tell him….to hurry." Then Fasiel turned and hurried up the stairs. Legolas watched him go, then ran to the hall. He entered, bowed to one of the Lords there, and made his way to where Amadre's Father was sat with his own. He bowed to them both before saying, breathlessly,

"My Lord, I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, but your son has asked for you to go to him and Amadre in her room. She has been taken ill." Ahran stood up quickly.

"What do you mean taken ill?" Legolas carried on. "We were in the gardens when she stood up. She came across a little dizzy, so I put my hands out to support her. It was a good job I did as she fainted as soon as I…." Ahran nodded before giving Thranduil and apologetic look and moving through the crowd of Elves. Legolas sat down next to his Father, a war of emotions fighting inside his heart.

Fasiel lay Amadre down carefully on her bed. He sat down next to her and took her hand. He sighed in exasperation. So long they had thought her cured and now it was back. He knew what would happen next. He waited, hoping his Father would soon arrive. The door opened suddenly, his Father moving quickly to the bed after closing the door. Fasiel moved quickly out of the way so his Father could take his place next to her. Amadre's eyes began to move underneath the lids of her eyes. She would wake up soon Ahran knew after seeing this movement. After five minutes, Amadre began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes to see her familiar room and her Father leaning over her bed.

"It's happening again isn't it?" Her Father nodded silently. She felt tears well up in her eyes, before her Father had slipped his arms around her and brought her up into his comforting embrace. Fasiel moved up to comfort her too, but when Amadre saw his face she screamed.

Hope you like this. I'll probably have the next part up sometime next week. Let me know if you want me to carry on writing it in your reviews. Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amadre shut her eyes tightly, whilst clinging to her Father's robes. Fasiel turned his face away quickly, closing his own eyes and frowning slightly. He hated to see his sister like this. Ahran turned his daughter's face to him and looked at her in concern.

"Fasiel's face……it was not his own. It was that of a…..skull. It was no ordinary skull either. It was that of….death." Fasiel's eyes snapped open and he turned to face his sister.

"I am not going to die little one. Do not fear. These visions are lies which are sent to hinder you. You must attempt to push these hindering thoughts away. For that is all they are." Amadre nodded. She wiped the tears from her chocolate brown eyes and then turned to her Father.

"I fear I gave Legolas a fright. He was with me when this happened. We were in the gardens and I saw one of the Lord's of the high council…" Here she paused as she remembered the way in which he had been skulking along the path. She pulled out of her Father's grasp and turned to her brother. He half turned away from her. She reached out to him and rested a long fingered hand against his skin. Her finely shaped eyebrows furrowed a little as she registered the heat in her brother's cheek.

"Brother! What is it? You do not feel well. Your skin is hot to the touch." He pulled out of her touch and smiled at her reassuringly.

"It is nothing. I was just worried for you. Do not fear. I just need rest." Amadre smiled unsurely and then turned to her father.

"I feel I must surely go and apologise to our guests. I must have scared them." She smiled and began walking to the door. A light knock made her falter, before she reached for the handle and opened the door. Legolas and his father were stood outside the door. Thranduil smiled at Amadre before turning to his son.

"You see. I told you Ahran would soon have her cured." Legolas blushed and looked to the floor. Amadre felt herself begin to smile at Thranduil.

"I must apologize for the scare I must have given you Prince Legolas. I am grateful for your help and your kindness." Legolas did not look up as he replied.

"I accept your apology but it was not needed. I did what anybody would have done." Amadre turned to her Father.

"I feel we should go back to our guests Father. I am feeling fine." She said quickly as her Father began to object. Fasiel moved to her and held out his arm again. Amadre ignored it and took Legolas' instead which he had held out to her, shyly. Fasiel frowned slightly and then followed.

Amadre awoke to the sound of a song thrush warbling in the early hours of the morning. She rubbed at her eyes and stretched luxuriously, before moving to the bathing chamber in her room. A steaming bath was ready and waiting for her as the maids knew she liked to be up early to watch the sunrise. She bathed quickly and then put on the dress the maids had laid out for her to wear that day. It was a dusky blue colour with a lower cut neck than most elven dresses. She slipped it on and pulled on the light blue slippers that were put down by it. Moving to the window, she slipped open the doors which lead out onto her balcony.

The gardens were bathed in a deep orange colour as the sun began to peek its head over the tops of the trees in the gardens below. Soon reds and yellows were mixed in with the oranges giving the impression that the whole of the gardens were on fire. She felt someone watching her from below. She looked down to see Legolas.

He was sat astride a magnificent horse. It was a deep bay which, when the sunlight hit his coat, turned a red and sometimes gold. She gasped at the horse's beauty. Legolas smiled. He motioned for her to come down and join him. She smiled and nodded, before turning and running to a cloak which had been draped over a chair in her room. She put it on and then ran back to the balcony. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. The smile faded upon her face as she wondered if she had imagined it. She was about to turn away when he came back into view.

"My Lady, where is it that you go? I was simply waiting in the shadows of this tree so as not to be seen by any prying eyes. How do you intend to get down?" Amadre smiled cheekily before throwing a leg over the balcony railings. Legolas' eyes widened.

"My lady….surely you do not intend to…..climb down?" Amadre looked at him and smiled.

"Why? Does that bother you Prince Legolas?" He shook his head and motioned for her to carry on. She did so and was soon on the ground. Legolas climbed down off of the horse easily and stood waiting to give her a push up into the saddle. She smiled at his gentlemanly behaviour. When she was sat in the saddle, Legolas climbed up in front of her and took the reins of the horse. He whispered something in the horse's ear and the horse skittered to the side a little, before kinking it's tail up over its back and cantering off further on into the gardens. Amadre smiled and lifted her head to the wind as she felt it fanning her hair out behind her. Legolas urged the horse on faster, causing Amadre to wrap her arms around his middle more tightly. Legolas turned to her and smiled.

"I love the sunrise." He shouted over the hoof beats of the horse. He carried on. "I forgot to ask….will your Father mind me taking you out this early and without permission?" Amadre smiled cheekily.

"Who says my Father has to find out? I could be our little secret!" Legolas laughed into the cold wind and nodded.

"Very well then. Our little secret." Amadre smiled at him. Legolas slowed the horse down at the top of a rise in the gardens. He slipped off the horse's back and then offered his hand to help her to clamber down. Legolas tied the horse's reins to a low tree branch which was protruding from a nearby willow tree. The willow's branches were covered in a thick layer of green foliage, which swept low to the ground. Amadre sat on the grass to watch the final rays of the sun appear over the horizon.

"Sunrise is the favourite time of day for me. It's so peaceful and serene." Legolas nodded. They sat in silence, throwing sidelong glances at each other all the time they were sat there. After another hour, Legolas stood slowly, uncurling his lithe, muscular form and held out a hand to her.

"I'd best get you back. Your Father and your Brother will be wondering where you are. I can't have them getting worried over something like that." Amadre smiled politely.

"My Father would understand. You're the first Elf, apart from my brother, I've just been able to sit and talk to. I thank you for that. I value the time we spend together." Legolas blushed as he helped her to her feet.

"I assure you my company is not that good. I have bored many people with the topics I talk of." Amadre's brow creased.

"I cannot understand why. You seem really exciting and new. Different to everyone else around here." The two elves smiled at each other before climbing back onto the horse's back and making their way back to the place underneath Amadre's balcony. She climbed down form the saddle. Legolas slipped from the saddle as well and then stood awkwardly waiting to say goodbye. Amadre slipped her arms round him in a loose hug. When she pulled a part, Legolas was blushing slightly. She smiled at him before turning to climb back up to the balcony. Her brother watching her, wit one eyebrow slightly raised, made her blush too. He tutted loudly, before shaking his head and laughing slightly to himself.

Sorry this has taken so long to update. Been revising for exams etc.Let me no if you like this chapter. More story asap. Cheers. I know some of the names and places aren't matching with the LOTR names etc but I'm allowed some changes surely.

: ) Let me no how I could improve anything. Cheers. Lauren.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amadre turned to Legolas with a worried frown upon her face. Legolas smiled at her.

"Will he tell anyone about our little secret?" Amadre shrugged.

"He may tell my Father. Do not fear. I can stop him from doing so. I have him twisted round my little finger really." Legolas nodded. He motioned to the balcony and went and stood beneath it so she could climb up using his hands as a push up point. She grinned cheekily and ran and jumped, cat-like, into the branches of the tree beside the balcony. She heard Legolas intake of breath as it looked as though she was about to fall, but she quickly regained her balance. She reached up to the balcony railing and pulled herself up and over. She glanced casually into her room to see her brother sat on her bed, waiting patiently for her to re-appear. Amadre leant over the balcony and waved at Legolas. He smiled at her too before saying,

"You've done that before." Amadre nodded and, after giving a final wave and a smile, moved away from the balcony to her room. Fasiel looked up as she entered. He began to shake his head at her, a slight smile playing at the edges of his mouth. Amadre contained a smile as she tried to look innocent.

"What?" She asked, tucking a piece of hair subconsciously behind her ear. Again, Fasiel shook his head, this time tutting as well. Amadre rolled her eyes and whispered,

"Fasiel, don't tell Father. Please, I beg of you. I do not wish for him to know as of yet." Fasiel smiled cheekily and then said mockingly,

"What if I wish to tell Father? He always wishes to know where is little girl is." Amadre shook her head, a pained expression flitting across her features.

"Don't make me feel guilty. I shall tell Father when I am ready to tell him. I don't even know if anything will come of this. We have never spoken of our feelings for each other. For all I know, this may be his way of treating any female elf which he is friends with." Fasiel gave her a calculating look before standing from the bed. He held out his arm for her to link onto.

"Come. We should go for breakfast. We are normally down before this time. Father will be wondering what has become of us." Amadre smiled and they began to make their way slowly to the door and out to the gardens in which their Father always ate in first thing in a morning.

When they reached the gardens, Amadre let go of her brother's arm and ran up to her Father, placing a kiss on his cheek. Ahran smiled before embracing her in a sideways, one armed hug and turning and placing a kiss on her own forehead. Fasiel smiled at his Father, before taking a place next to the oldest of Thranduil's sons. Sendorn smiled at him before pouring a goblet of wine for the elf. Fasiel proceeded in collecting some of the fruits, nuts and other delicious foods which were lain out before him. Amadre sat next to her Father and Earang. The youngest brother, Legolas, was not yet there. Thranduil kept looking impatiently up towards the castle. Eventually, he beckoned one of his servants to him and whispered something in their ear. The servant nodded and then made her way back up to the castle. Amadre glanced towards the stream, before standing and making towards the bubbling, clear water. She sat down on the banks, pulled her shoes off and slipped her feet into the cool refreshing waters. She sat like this for a couple of minutes before Thranduil shouted his son's name. She turned. Legolas was stood in front of his Father, apologising profusely for his lateness.

"Father, I am sorry. I must have overslept for when Sadrien arrived, I had just awoken." His Father rolled his eyes and waved his hand for his son to leave him to the conversation with his remaining sons and Fasiel and Ahran. Legolas bowed slightly and moved off to the company of Amadre. He sat down beside her, lying back in the grass as he did so. Amadre smiled at him and shook her head jokingly, an expression of mock anger on her face. Legolas laughed before hitting her gently on the arm. She laughed, a light tinkling sound which made Legolas begin to smile. He climbed to his feet, pulling her to her own as well.

"Have you eaten?" She smiled and, lieing nodded her head. Fasiel who had heard the question and seen the answer, said matter-of-factly,

"Amadre, you have not eaten. Do not lie. It does not become you. Here, sit down here and eat both of you." Amadre threw her brother an irritated glance. He ignored her and motioned for her to sit beside him and her Father, leaving no space for Legolas. Earang moved up to allow his brother sit with them. Amadre ate as quickly as possible and then climbed to her feet. Fasiel glanced at Legolas, to see him climbing to his own feet, and quickly stood as well. He bowed to the little company and said, politely,

"Me and my sister are going to take a little turn about the gardens to allow for our breakfast to settle." He linked arms with Amadre and began walking off with her. Amadre tried to wriggle out of his grip and make her way to Legolas, but Fasiel had her too tightly. The most she could succeed in doing was, stopping and causing him to have to pull her. Legolas glanced around at everyone, a little unsurely, before sitting back down again.

When Amadre and Fasiel were well away from the little company, Fasiel let go of her arm. Amadre stopped and snapped at him,

"And what was all that in aid of?" Fasiel smiled at her, infuriating her even more. Amadre carried on, getting angrier by the minute.

"Fasiel, answer me! I do not wish to fall out with my brother, but if you do not stop interfering, I will have to take drastic action." Fasiel began laughing at the sincere look upon his sister's face. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She began to turn away from him, before he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Alright. Alright. I am worried for you. I am worried that you are only doing this for what I told you. You do not even know each other properly and yet you are riding out with him at all hours of the morning and jumping at the chance to go off alone with him. I do not know yet if I trust him with my little sister." Amadre's lip curled slightly into a sneer, which was very unlike her as she normally had a very calm and caring disposition for an elf, as all elves normally did unless they were dark elves. Fasiel carried on.

"Amadre, do not look at me like that. I am merely acting on what I feel is best for you. I always have my family's best interests at heart. I care for you dearly. That is the reason I am doing this. It is moving far too quickly for a normal relationship." Amadre turned on her heel after giving a snort of derision. She made to walk back to the small group of elves, but then turned back to him and made her way back.

"Fasiel, stop trying to rule my life. I need no-one to do that for I am the ruler of everything I do. You must stop interfering for your own good.." Fasiel cut across her and repeated,

"This relationship is moving to fast!" Amadre cried out in frustration,

"Fasiel, has it not crossed your mind that we may be in love?" Fasiel became silent. Amadre carried on. "Fasiel, keep your nose out of my affairs. Just because there is no excitement in your own, keep out of mine. Now leave me be. I intend to spend this afternoon with Legolas and no-one else." Fasiel's face became closed to ensure he did not show his sister how mush she had hurt him. He turned and made his way back to the group, after turning and replying in a low voice,

"As you wish."

Let me know what you thought. I intend to update again as soon as I get some more review. I need to know people like it. Lol. Let me know. Cheers. Lauren.




End file.
